Fighting Destiny
by God's Warrior
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Chaos the Starlights return to find Usagi guarding the earth all on her own. But why is their cousin so familiar to her? What connection does he have to her past? (I stink at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just as a warning- you really should read the prelude before this. It explains why Duo is in the story, and all that stuff. Ja!

Death and destruction were the only visible things in her mind's eye. It would soon be the fifth year since she had defeated Galaxia and sealed Chaos into the cauldron. Each and every one of the Senshi had perished at her own hands. Even her beloved Endymion. Life was just beginning to give her a chance now that they were gone. Without them she had the opportunity to write her own destiny. Yet ever time she tries to, guilt held her back. She didn't feel right making decisions without them. Molly and the others were still around but most of them had gone off to college. Sighing, Usagi sat back against the sun-warmed wood of the park bench. Perhaps if she left Tokyo she could get her life back on track. The only problem was that she was too afraid to leave.

"Bunny!' Usagi looked up to see Molly running towards her. Her sad, trademark smile appeared as she stood to greet her lifelong friend.

"Hey Mol." The friends embraced one another before beginning their weekly walk to the Crown Arcade. Molly worried greatly about her friend. Ever since the girls and everyone had died during the terrorist attack a few years back she hadn't been the same since. She never talked about them and rarely mentioned the past. Molly also noticed numerous physical changes in Usagi.

First there was her skin. It was pale and seemed to be almost like ivory at times. Her eyes had darkened to an almost black color and a silver ring had appeared around the irises. Usagi had become lean and graceful, two things she had never been before. Not that they were bad things, but they were things that the original Usagi would never be. She was a happy go lucky teenager, eager to make everyone and anyone smile. Now she was quiet and reserved. Her hair was becoming silvery white with only faint highlights of its original golden luster. Molly truly wondered if there were something more buried within Usagi that she simply wasn't meant to know.

"Sorry I'm so late today. Naruru skipped school again so I had to have a conference with her teachers." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how that girl is going to get through life if she keeps on doing this." Entering the arcade center they took their usual seats at the counter. Matoki came up to them, a large smile on his face.

"What will it be today ladies?"

"The usual." Molly beamed at him, knowing his little secret. Usagi sat with her chin in her hand, staring down at the marble counter top.

"Coming right up." He was gone no less than two minutes when he came back with a root beer float and a vanilla shake. "I don't even know why I bother asking anymore. It's to the point where I have them made at two o'clock so they're ready for you by two fifteen." Molly took her drink and began to slurp away. Usagi tentatively took her float, playing with the spoon.

"Thanks Matoki." Molly and Matoki exchanged bewildered glances.

"What's wrong Bunny?" She sighed taking a sip of the sweet drink.

"Nothing." Suddenly her head shot up and she turned towards the doors. Emotions flashed across her face as she turned back around. She knew she'd smelt it. There was no way she could have imagined a scent that unique. The sweet, aromatic scent of lilacs on a sea breeze. Slightly shaking she sat there, feeling her heart race. They were dead. She had watched them die, unable to do anything. Not one single, solitary thing.

"Usa-chan, are you alright?" Matoki now stood next to her, fear and worry evident upon his features. She snapped out of her daze and pulled away, standing up with her books.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later." Matoki watched her leave with a deepening sadness. Something was definitely wrong. He just wished she would talk to him like in the olden days. Had she forgotten so soon that he knew her secret? That he knew the true reason she was so upset? Taking the empty seat he sat next to Molly, barely acknowledging her hand on his shoulder.

"Give her some time Matoki. She's just being reminded about it all right now because the anniversary is coming up." Getting up he returned to his place behind the counter. Usagi wouldn't even tell Molly the truth.

"I've been waiting for six years Molly. I'm getting tired of waiting and hiding." She watched as she walked to a customer and began to serve them. If only Usagi could understand that there were still people that cared about her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am not posting another chapter until I have a few reviews. I want to know is this is up to par with my other work. If not, then I'll take it down before finishing. Because, to be very honest, I only have another page written after this chapter, hehe. So in order to continue I need motivation hehe. -

Usagi walked in a daze back to the park. That beautiful scent had hurled her mind into an abyss of dark memories. Memories she had suppressed in hopes of escaping her depression. Eventually she came to a halt and sat down in a secluded area of the park. It had been so long sine she had remembered that scent and who it belonged to. Tears pricked her eyes and she forced them shut to keep them back. She had to get it through her head that his death wasn't her fault. As she sat fighting her internal battle the scent of lilacs once more overcame her senses. Sitting straight she tried to brush it off, reminding herself that he was dead. Of course she had missed him, longing for his comfort and companionship. Someone's hands settled on her shoulders and she felt their breath on the back of her neck. A chill ran through her body at the familiarity of it. She took several deep breaths, keeping her eyes shut as the tears built behind them. The arms of a man wrapped around her shoulders in a warm embrace.

"Don't cry anymore, it doesn't become you." The sound of his voice broke her every reserve. With a soft sob she turned around, flinging herself into his arms. He held her close, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"You're dead! I saw you die!" The tears flowed freely; all the years of pain and suffering she had endured ebbing with each one.

"I could never leave you tenshi. My love for you is stronger than death." He smiled down at her, gently wiping away her tears with his fingertips.

"Seiya…" Burying her head in his chest she breathed deeply. "I've missed you so much." Tenderly holding her he kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay now, everything is going to be okay." Gazing up at him her disbelief shone in the depths of her eyes. Reaching up she touched his face before sighing and settling back into the warmth of his embrace.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so afraid of everything." She paused as the tears retraced their previous paths. "I always though they'd be here to help me, to stand by my side. What am I doing to do with my life now that there is no set destiny for me? I don't know how I'm supposed to live." It felt good to release the tears she'd kept bottled up inside for so long. Finally there was someone she could trust and depend upon. Someone who understood how she was feeling. Standing, Seiya took her in his arms. She blushed deeply, allowing him to hold her.

"Let's go to my place. Taiki and Yaten will be home in a little while and there's a friend of mine I want you to meet." As he carried her to his car Seiya couldn't help but notice how light she had become. Perhaps it had just been that he hadn't been with her in so long.

During the drive back to Seiya's apartment Usagi felt herself drifting off to cloud nine. It had been years since she'd allowed herself to even remember what her friends had looked like. For so long she'd suppressed any memory of them, afraid of having her heart torn out if she allowed one to surface. Now, as they were driving, the scent of lilacs filled her senses. It triggered memories of times she'd long forgotten.

She could remember the first day Chibi-Chibi had come to her home, when she'd thought that she was her and Mamoru's second child. Of when Princess Kakyuu had first appeared, and she'd met the Starlights. With those pleasant memories came an equally horrifying one. Images of her Senshi being torn apart by her own attacks, Endymion's body being torn to shreds right before her very eyes as Galaxia retrieved his Golden Crystal. She could see Princess Kakyuu's frightened face as she was being speared through the back. Most of all she remembered the Starlights. The men who were eternally cursed to transform into women whenever their Princess needed them. She had watched them die, each and every one of them.

"Usagi?" Blinking she returned to reality, the memories fleeing her mind like light upon bats.

"Yes?" Seiya leaned over to her, gently brushing away her tears. With a soft smile he brushed her bangs back.

"Please don't cry. Everything's going to be okay now, we're back to protect you." Her smile was watery yet genuine as they got out of the car and began to ascend the stairs to the apartment. It was the same one they had occupied the first time, when Kakyuu had still been around.

Once inside the apartment Usagi forced herself to remain strong. The entire place was exactly as it had been left. Every picture, every pillow, right down to every leave on every plant. Taking a seat on the sofa she waited for Seiya to place his things in his room before returning to join her. For a moment he studied her, wondering if he had made the right decision in bringing her back there.

"Usa-chan, are you sure you're alright? We can go and wait for them somewhere else if you like." Shaking her head she took a deep breath.

"I don't mind, really." Seiya gazed warily at her.

"You're absolutely sure?" Smiling softly she took in the sight of the living room, of the entry way to the kitchen and the hall to the bedrooms.

"I think it's time I faced my inner demons instead of running from them." Casting her eyes downward she gave a soft, sad laugh. "Sometimes I think they're still around. I'll pick up the phone and be dialing one of the girls' numbers before it hits me. I'll go to write Mamoru a letter…and I scold myself. You'd think that after all this time I would have learned." Forcing back her tears she tried to smile, not doing a very good job. "I should have done a better job protecting them. Maybe then…"

"Stop, don't think like that. You did all that you could. You know as well as I do that there was no way of telling where Galaxia would strike next." Holding her hand in his he kissed the back of it.

"For the past five years I've lived thinking that if I hadn't been born, they wouldn't be dead." Lowering her head she sighed. Seiya pulled her close, shaking his head.

"If you hadn't been born there would be no Imperium Silver Crystal." One of their last conversations flashed through Usagi's mind. It had been a moment just like this; only he was on his knees then. She could feel herself blush as she remembered the kiss they had shared. Seiya was thinking of the same event, his heart racing.

"There are times I wish Mamoru were still around, even if he never loved me as I loved him." Seiya nodded his head, knowing her pain. She must have finally discovered about Mamoru's unfaithfulness with one of her own senshi. Taking a deep breath he looked at her, taking her hands in his.

"I wish that you would give me a chance to show you what love really is." Her eyes widened slightly at his comment. Just as he moved closer to give her a gentle kiss they heard keys being jangled, as the lock was undone. Seiya immediately stood and opened the door as Yaten walked inside. The moment Yaten saw her his face lit up with joy.

"Usa-chan!" Running to the couch he leapt over the table, landing on the couch next to her. Wrapping his arms around her in a vice-like grip he hugged her, grinning the entire time. When he finally released her she smiled, the warmth actually reaching her eyes.

"It's great to see you too Yaten." Her voice was laced with a hint of laughter.

"Where's Taiki and…" A muffled shout came from behind him and the trio turned to see Taiki leading a young man inside. Bags of groceries and clothes bags hid the man's face as Taiki came in with a grin, his hands empty.

"He was being embarrassing again so we made him carry the bags home." When Taiki's eyes landed upon Usagi his jaw dropped. Going up to her he stood her up, embracing her warmly.

"Hello Taiki." Smiling softly he rubbed her arms.

"It's wonderful to see you again Usagi." Nodding in agreement she smiled.

"Help!" The group jumped in surprise as the young man holding all the bags yelped before stumbling forward. Unfortunately for Usagi she was caught in the middle and stumbled to the floor with him, unable to get out of the way. Yaten and Seiya chuckled as Usagi sat up with a bewildered expression. Taiki was by her side in a heartbeat, helping her stand while berating the young man.

"Well, if you hadn't stacked so many bags in front of my face I wouldn't have knocked her over!" As Usagi watched the young man stand up she felt a shiver go down her spine, almost as if she knew him. Having yet to see his face she could see that he wore a pair of jeans and a red, sleeveless shirt that had a zipper at the neck. His long, chestnut hair was tied back into a braid that reached his thighs and his voice was deep yet somehow light.

"Usa-chan, we would like you to meet our cousin, Duo Maxwell. He's visiting from America for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Think I've been gone long enough? Lol Sorry!! Hope some of you are still interested in this.. If not, oh well. Just wanted to prove to myself that I could work on this thing. __J_

Moving the bags aside, the man named Duo peered at her curiously. Again a chill ran down her spine, for what reason she wasn't quite sure. Suddenly he stood, his face having gone pale. The way he stared at her was unnerving. As if realizing his rudeness he hurriedly reached out to help her to her feet. Straightening her skirt and fixing her shirt she smiled and held out her hand.

"Tsukino Usagi. It's a pleasure to meet you Duo." Shaking her hand he continued to stare at her. Then, as if she had become some horrible beast that he could not tolerate looking upon any longer, he tore his gaze away.

"I'm sorry. I have an errand to run. If you'll excuse me." And with that he was out the door, his footsteps halted as the door swing shut behind him. Turning to her friends she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Duo's been on edge lately, don't take it personally. He lost his closest friends in a bomb threat back in the U.S. It's why he's here with us, to recover. Being there holds too many memories for him." Taiki leaned down to start gathering some of the bags, Seiya at his side.

"I know how he feels." Yaten took her hand, smiling at her with a peculiarly sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry we took so long to come back." Placing her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder she sighed.

"You're here now, and that's more than I had ever hoped for." Seiya entered the room and clapped his hands together to get their attention.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. I say we go grab a bite to eat." Ever the bubbly one, Yaten jumped at this. She couldn't help but laugh a little as the two began to argue about where to eat. Yaten's childish demeanor was already shedding light upon her darkened soul.

Yet even as she listened to them speak she found her mind wandering back to their cousin, Duo. Why had she never heard of him before? The moment she'd locked her eyes upon his violet orbs she had felt the most peculiar sensation. It was as if she had met him before and the memory was eating away at the back of her mind. Similar to when she had met Luna for the first time. She had wanted to embrace him, to welcome him into her life. There was something in his eyes that had captivated her. Drawn her in at once as if to share a dark secret with her. A hand on her shoulder startled her from her thoughts.

"You okay Usa-chan?" Yaten's concerned face made her smile. Leaning up slightly on tip-toes she kissed his nose.

"I'm fine. Now, did you two decide where to eat?" He pouted childishly.

"No. Taiki's a party pooper and decided on his own." Again she smiled.

"If you were more considerate of the fact that there are people with differing tastes to your own I wouldn't have to. You know Duo is petrified of trying foreign food. We have to gradually introduce him to it. Not sit him down and say- eat up."

"It's not my fault the guy's got a weak stomach." Yaten and Taiki were already getting ready to leave, slipping on their shoes which they had discarded upon entering their home. Seiya silently moved next to Usagi, placing a hand on her hip. Inwardly she jumped. It had been so long since she'd felt a man's attention on her. Glancing up she saw his smile and blushed as he led her out of the lavish apartment to follow his comrades.

Duo strolled down the street, ignoring the looks he was earning from passing females and males alike. Japan certainly was different from America, of that he was certain. Much more different than the time of the Gundams had been as well. He had managed to find the time gates when his friends had died, no longer having a purpose there. Setsuna had been there, weak and practically dying. With the last of her strength she had sent him to the Starlights' home planet in her final act as guardian of time. It was time he fulfilled his destiny.

As it had turned out, the Starlights had been assigned to be his new guardians. They knew nothing of whom he searched for, only that they were to aid him in hi quest. It was strange, having guardians of his own. For so long all he had known was how to protect others. He still preferred to guard them rather than have them guard him. Since arriving on Earth with them he had insisted upon remaining low key, going off without them and having them live their own lives. Earth still held many painful memories. Most of them consisting of an era none but him remembered. It was then that his mind wandered to the reason he was currently out on the streets to begin with. To the woman who had haunted every waking moment of his existence. Princess Serenity.

They called her Usagi now, but there was no doubt in his mind that she was the woman he was looking for. Even after everything she had gone through she looked exactly as she had that last day he'd seen her. To the moment when he'd held her broken form in his arms. There were no scars upon her face, which he was greatly relieved to see. But her recent past had obviously caused her much grief. There was a darkness to her that he had never thought possible. Her frame was smaller than he had ever remembered, bordering an almost unhealthy state. Still, even with all of the changes, she had remained his Princess.

It was the last thing he had ever expected, to see her there in the Starlights' apartment. They knew her well, judging from the tone of Yaten's voice when he had entered the apartment. How foolish he had been, running out of there like that. If he had remained, however, it would have been too painful. Just by looking into her eyes he could tell that she didn't remember him. Her memories of him were gone. Stopping at the corner of the crosswalk leading from the park back to the street he put the heal of his hand to his forehead. It wasn't fair. None of it. The sudden vibration and jingling tune in his pocket nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. Scrambling for his cell phone he looked to see that it was Seiya calling him.

"What's up?" Looking both ways he crossed the street, regaining his composure.

"The four of us are heading out to eat. We were hoping you'd come with us. That is, if you've finished your business." That was what they had begun to call it whenever he went out searching for clues. He had yet to tell them all exactly what or who he was looking for. All they knew was that he would often spend hours scouring the city with the only clue Setsuna had left him with. That he was to search Japan.

"Yeah, I'm done. Where are you guys going?"

"We decided on an American based restaurant. For your sake of course." He could hear the laughter in Seiya's voice as well as Yaten's muffled shouts in the background."

"Lead the way."

It took Duo half an hour to make his way back into town and to find his way through the streets to the place they were talking about. Seeing her once more brought a sick feeling to his stomach yet he hid it well with what had become his trademark smile. Over the years he had learned to deal with the pain by taking on the persona of a happy prankster who loved nothing more than making others smile. It helped more than he had ever thought possible.

Throughout dinner he made a point to talk to her, to reacquaint himself with her. It pained him deeply to see the way in which she leaned upon Seiya at times, to see how he looked at her. She was quieter than he remembered, and her smile didn't reach her eyes the way it once had. But she was still his Serenity. Still the same woman he had fallen in love with. When dinner was actually served he noticed how she pushed her food around to make it seem like she was eating rather than just nibbling. What had happened to her hearty appetite? It was one of the many things he had loved about her. Regardless, he thoroughly enjoyed himself. No one had to know just yet. No one needed to know that she was what he had been searching for.

All through dinner Usagi found herself drawn to the young man the Starlights claimed to be their cousin. He had an amazing sense of humor, and a smile that caused butterflies to run rampant in her stomach. Despite the fact that she had Seiya by her side she wanted to get closer to this man. This stranger. That's what he was essentially. A complete stranger.  So why did she feel as if she knew him? The way he looked at her should have made her uncomfortable, should have made her squirm. Instead she drew closer.

At the same time she reveled in the warmth around her. At the joy she felt radiating within the black confines of her heart. The darkness she'd so nearly allowed to swallow her was being shoved away by their mere presence. How she wished she could relax and be one of them again. She almost wished she were back at the very beginning, before everything had turned to ash. When all the Senshi had gotten along. Before she had realized that the future she'd so been looking forward to was nothing more than smoke and mirrors. She had actually been happy to think Rini was her daughter. That she would be blessed with such a child. Then the truth had come out. Her future self had adopted Rini to prevent a scandal. Rini was Rae's daughter, not hers. The memory was too much.

Back at the apartment, after a most enjoyable dinner, the boys invited her to stay the night. They argued that there was no point in her going home alone when she could spend more time with them. There was no more reason for her to be alone. Perhaps there truly wasn't. She was just so accustomed to it. They made up the last guest room, as Duo was staying the first one. She still couldn't believe how richly they lived. It rivaled Haruka and Michiru's old place. No. No thinking of them. No more. It was time to move on. Yet she couldn't help but wonder what other parts of her life had been fabrications of a false future.

It was well past two in the morning when Usagi awoke with a start, her body drenched in a cold sweat. She'd been having an awful dream. She was back on the moon kingdom, and Beryl was attacking them. She was in the middle of the courtyard, holding her face. Blood covered her hand and she couldn't see through her left eye. An arm around her throat caught her off guard, choking her while her hair was yanked. Desperately she tried to scream, the grip only tightening to prevent it. Something poking her sharply in the back. Then Endymion, her Mamo-chan in this time, was running at her with his sword held high. As it had plunged into her chest, her heart ached with his betrayal. She could hear a voice screaming out to her. As the dream had begun to fade, becoming hazy as the pain became a reality, she could feel someone holding her. This person, she loved them. God, did she love them. The clutches of death pulled at her and she opened her eyes to look one last time at this person whom she would be leaving. Instead she awoke to reality, the pain still in her chest and the ache still in her heart.

Making her way to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water, her limbs shaking. It had been several years since the nightmares had stopped. It was only natural that since the Starlights were back in her life that the repressed memories and emotions would manifest themselves in such a manner. After all, you can only run from your demons for so long. Finding herself much too warm and jittery she walked into the sitting area and quietly unlocked the balcony doors. The night was cool and fresh, the moon still shining brightly in the distant sky. Looking away from the night she focused rather on the city spread before her. The lights still shone brightly, even if most of the people were in bed. It made it seem as if she weren't the only one awake at such a godforsaken hour.

"I take it you can't sleep either?" His voice startled her, as she had not heard him approach her. She turned to him as he came up next to her and shook her head.

"No, unfortunately not. I go through phases like this sometimes though." It wasn't a lie. Insomnia and nightmares had plagued her on and off for quite some time. Just none as vivid as the one she'd had that night.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" Something about the way he carried himself set her at ease.

"Go right ahead."

"I hope I'm not being rude, but I heard about your friends. I'm really sorry. It must be so hard for you, living here all alone." Now was his chance to piece it all together. As far as he understood they were all supposed to have lived until he got to her. She sighed heavily, the weight she had been carrying settling all the more heavily upon her shoulders.

"It was over five years ago. I want to say I've gotten over it but I can't seem to bring myself to that point." Why was she talking about this with him? She hadn't even told Molly or Matoki. "They were everything to me. They still are. My parents moved to Europe with my little brother when he went to college and they begged me to go with them, to start over. I said no, obviously. I couldn't bring myself to leave this place, to leave them all behind." He could see the tears misting over her eyes.

"You blame yourself." Facing him she stared into his eyes. "I know that feeling. You keep telling yourself if you'd done this, or had been in this place instead of that, then perhaps the outcome would be different. But it wouldn't. Everything happens for a reason, regardless of what you do to try and stop it. Because no matter what you do differently, the outcome will always be the same." He could see the bitter look in her eyes.

"What makes you an expert on such a matter?" Sadly he smiled, remembering that last day in the Moon Kingdom, and the day the colony his friends were on had been destroyed by the alliance.

"I have lost many people. Most recently, my four best friends. I was supposed to have been with them, you know. I should have died with them. Or maybe, if I had been there, we all would have lived. I don't know. I gave up trying to find out. It's why I'm here now. Unlike you, I didn't have the courage to face my inner demons."

"It's not courage that binds me to this place. It's fear. A fear that I'll forget everyone and everything I've ever cared about."

"I came to realize that no matter where I went, their memories would be with me. I even carry a photo of us all together to remember them." Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his wallet and from it withdrew a photo folded in half. Handing it to her he watched closely for any reaction.

Usagi looked at the photo in the dim light coming from the single lamp left lit in the living room. Five men and a woman stood atop what appeared to be a large robot. They were all muscular men about her age, smiling candidly for the camera. The woman seemed to be very prim and proper, standing beside the gruffest looking man of the bunch. They were all of different nationalities and probably personalities. But the way in which they stood with one another, so relaxed and at ease, reminded her painfully of her senshi. And for some reason the men in the picture struck the same chord of recognition within her as Duo had when she had first met him.

Duo watched her face carefully as she looked at the photo. Any hint that she recognized them would be enough for him to confess his identity to her. Desperately he wished her to remember. Yet when she handed the photo back with a sad smile he knew she had not remembered. Forcing himself to smile he replaced it. Silence fell over them as they stared at the landscape.

"I know who you are." Usagi's head snapped towards him so quickly he thought she might have broken her neck. "Sailor Moon." If possible her eyes became even larger than they already were.

"What do you want from me?" Instinctively she took a step back.

"Absolutely nothing. I know about the Senshi, about Chaos and the others. I know what you've been going through." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"How? No one remembers anymore." She watched as he sighed and turned away. Who was this man? She could feel her world slowly tilting on its axis, ready to throw her for a loop.

"Would you believe me if I told you I used to be a member of the royal court?" Usagi looked so frightened, as if her mind were about to implode. Her lip began to quiver as she slowly moved back, eyes eternally locked on his. Just as she was beginning to shake her head she gasped, having run into someone in the doorway.

Seiya's form towered over her as she turned in his arms and embraced him. Even in the dark Duo could see the scowl on his guardian's face. Without a word he led Usagi away, holding her tightly. A sharp pain flew through his heart, shattering the illusions he'd been holding on to. It wouldn't be easy to have her remember the past. There was no guarantee she'd remember at all. As his despair began to grow he numbly climbed onto the railing of the balcony. Dark energy surrounded him and within moments stood another man entirely. Draped in black robes that billowed in the night air stood shinigami, the form the Queen had given him before the demise of the Moon Kingdom. The tip of his metal scythe gleamed dangerously in the light of the moon before he leapt swiftly from his perch, disappearing into the darkness. It would be yet another restless night.


End file.
